Menw
Menw is the first magician ever created, and the first human to defy both the gods and death to achieve immortality. He was also the retainer of Queen Amelyn, and the first recorded retainer. Biography Early Childhood Menw was born the day of the Great Angel's wrath, to a mother who was dying in its hellfire. The child miraculously survived, albeit horrifically scarred. Nothing is known of Menw's life or the development of his powers. Service to Queen Amelyn As a young man, Menw lived alternately in the regions that would become Aucurio and Myrsky. Then the kingdom of Tara-Ingerilor was founded by Queen Amelyn, the Oracle's daughter. Out of curiosity, Menw went to see what it was like, and he was immediately swept into the whirlwind of Amelyn's enthusiastic ambition. He became her constant companion, and their relationship became the model for lieges and retainers. First Death Menw was in his late forties when he died. Some offhanded witty remarks of his angered another member of the court, and mere months later a sniper shot him in the throat while he was going about his business. He bled out within minutes. In the space between life and death, Menw's unconsciousness decided that he wasn't ready to die, and he engaged in a long, bitter struggle against the Great Angel, whom he hated for cursing him to his fate. Eventually, he woke up back in the realm of the living. He didn't know where his body came from - it was very much like his own had been during middle childhood, but slightly different. The scars were barely altered, and his eyes were a marginally lighter shade of gray. Menw considered returning to Queen Amelyn, but stumbled across his own grave before he could. Decideing that she must've recovered from his death, he decided to not upset things, particularly because he was unable to explain his reincarnation. However, he did work his way into the court as a kitchen boy, where he kept watch on Amelyn from afar. Age of Immortality After Queen Amelyn's death, Menw left Tara-Ingerilor's court. He became an apprentice to all sorts of crafts, working with materials ranging from leather to gold and jewels. He settled down to learn each trade, and during those times, he jumped from close relationships to close relationship, always cutting ties and vanishing without a trace before anyone he was with could die and leave him behind. As centuries slipped by, he grew bored with the expanse of skills and talents he had acquired. Instead of making things, he tried his hand at being bad. In secret, he did unspeakable things just to see how it felt. It didn't last longer than a decade before he began to intensely regret it. He covered his tracks and banished all thought of what he had done from his mind. Appearance Personality Menw is a ticking time bomb. During the first seventy or so years of his life, which would've been his natural lifetime, he was a good person - cunning and witty and silvertongued, but a good person. However, as he died and reincarnated himself over and over, he began to abhor himself for doing it. The original fear of dying that made him try to reincarnate himself in the first place only built as he escaped death more, until it got to a point where he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. His mood frequently slips between boredom and regret, when he allows himself to remember all his misdeads. All his experiences, good and bad, warped his mind, and he slips in and out of a god complex that's cushioned by self-hatred and loneliness. Relationships Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Myrskians Category:Aucurians Category:Retainers